It Never Ends
by Wigz
Summary: Continuation of NCR victory at Hoover Dam. The NCR brings democracy with its occupation of New Vegas, but nothing ever goes as planned. Unforeseen problems arise and everyone looks to the Courier for help. Feeling the pressure, the Courier takes charge.
1. Chapter 1

The meetings were always the same. The council members would walk into the NCR embassy located on the strip, take the stairs up to the conference room. They got a cup of their drink of choice and then the arguing would start. It would continue for a few hours, they would get nothing done. Then they would leave bettering no one and angering everyone. Today was no different; today's argument was over whether or not the Casa Madrid Apartments should have to pay more taxes to the NCR because of its increased business in the past months but the argument seemed to be more ferocious this time. Arguing on the side of the NCR is the new Ambassador to the strip and the Mojave Wasteland, sent here to negotiate and deal with the native people, Ed Ferguson. He replaced Dennis Crocker after his mysterious disappearance a few weeks after the Second Battle at Hoover Dam. Ed was more hard pressed to bring in New Vegas by any means necessary, starkly contrasted to Dennis who tried to annex New Vegas peacefully. His intense loyalty to the NCR made the others question his effectiveness to help. The NCR had effective ways to conquer and occupy a region, but they never perfected sustainable prolonged occupation. They usually take over a place, impose taxes and leave, giving control of the region to an appointed individual who was loyal to the republic and would do their bidding, a local who had established relationships with the people and who was easily manipulated; but there was something special about the Mojave. They wanted it for themselves; they wanted one of their own officials calling the shots.

Arguing on the behalf of Westside, where the Casa Madrid Apartments are located, the owner, operator of the Westside Co-Op, and New Vegas councilmember representing the people of Westside, Clayton Etienne. Clayton started the Co-Op to help the people provide for themselves and gain their independence. After the NCR won at Hoover Dam and annex most of the region, Westside reluctantly joined as well. Clayton was asked to be in the council after the NCR found out about the Co-Op and his part in creating it. Clayton didn't care much for the responsibility of being in the council but he took the position for the people of Westside.

"I feel that the people don't know what is best for them. They need to be told what to do and let us take care of the rest. They have continuously shown that they can't handle taking care of themselves let alone anyone else."

"And how do we know that the NCR have the peoples interest in mind when they force their democracy on us?"

"Because Democracy was the greatest form of government in the Old World and it still is. Communist brought the Great War upon us and caused us all to turn into animalistic tribals! Do not go against the NCR on this Clayton, we have and will always be around to do what's right. Casa Madrid has enough capital to provide for themselves and pay a little extra in taxes."

"No! That money goes directly to fund the extra security needed at the apartments. If the NCR wasn't so worried about expanding and paid more attention to the people they have sworn to protect, then that extra security would not be needed. The NCR is stretching its self too thin."

"The NCR's goal is to bring Democracy back to this country but it needs to be funded by the communities it holds. Everyone is feeling the pinch of these hard times and everyone has to do their duty and New Vegas is no exception. You either play ball or they will find someone who will."

"Ok, enough with the threats and yelling. This is getting us nowhere." The females voice was soft yet strong. Julie Farkas, leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse in Vegas, was always welcome in the council meetings by everyone except Ed who thought that a woman could easily let her hormones get in the way of effective decision-making. Ed maybe one of the smartest in the group but he was dumb for verbalizing his thoughts. Julie smacked Ed so hard across his face that he fell out of his chair. Ed never made any of his thoughts towards the opposite sex known again.

"The NCR has their tax rates and they will not raise them for individual people or companies. The taxes that were imposed on the people are high enough. It's been almost a year since you took over and we were just getting adjusted to your rule before you started taxing us. Give us a period of no or even lowered taxes so we can have make enough money to survive, then we would gladly pay taxes. You can't collect what we don't have." Julie was very intelligent, leading the Mojave branch of the Followers and being a knowledgeable doctor at the same time is very challenging and occupy's the majority of her time. Yet she stills find time to come to the meetings to lend her expertise to help the rest of the Mojave.

"You knowledge of the components of democracy is laughable. You pay taxes and we protect and provide for you. Just remember who save this God forsaken place." His hatred for the Mojave was only matched by his love for the special beer that he brews and drinks whenever he can. Never did you see him without a bottle in his hand. You can say what you like about him but he somehow could hold his liquor.

"Hey, pally just cause you control the place doesn't mean you can change history, without Darian you'd still be in whatever shit-shack you call'd home, digg. You already tried to pinch every penny out of the Gomorrah because of the heavy traffic I get from your troops. The money I make from prostitution is close to overcome my casino profits, thanks to the NCR. Its not our fault your boys are horny, see" The leader of the Gomorrah called himself Cachino, nobody knows if that was his name given at birth but that is what he has been called since Mr. House took over the strip. Back before NCR ruled the place, Nero and Big Sal ran Gomorrah. They had a plan to take over the strip for Caesar, but with the help of Cachino, Darian foiled their plot, saving the strip and many lives. Once Cachino was put in charge, he attributed it all to Darian, he pledge his allegiance to him and always stands on his side.

"It was only a matter of time before we took the dam, Caesar was going to get what was coming to him and we were going to give it to him sooner or later. Just because he decided to show up and move things along a little quicker doesn't mean we couldn't have done it ourselves. Anyway where is your fearless leader?" His childish sarcasm annoyed the others.

"He had some business to attend to at his casino. And another thing, I find your back ally meetings very shady. You contact us out of the blue and order a meeting and going ahead with the meeting if only a few of us even made it. Why I ask you?" Julie never trusted Ed or anyone who proudly called themselves citizens of the New California Republic.

"Because this is a delicate time, and resolutions, laws and other legal proceedings are needed in order to make sure this place is in proper order." Ed's patience was growing thinner.

"Yea you know that this democracy shit doesn't work well out here. This place has been filed with anarchy and chaos for as long as I can remember. You tryin to bring a entire new way of dealing with people and they ain't going to like it." Swank finally spoke. He was always about business, even when Benny was in control of the Tops swank handled the day-to-day operations. Once Benny left Swank took control of The Tops but it was as if nothing had changed. Swanks trust to the council was questionable, they sometimes thought that he didn't like the new management of the strip and hoped that one day the chairman would run the place, but Swank went along with everything, as long as he could keep control of the Tops casino he was happy.

"Democracy will bring back the ways of the Old World, and these people will have to play ball or leave!" Ed violently stood up as if it would help make his point; his chair flew into the wall behind him, breaking the back of it on impact. Silence fell on the room. For a few seconds everyone just stared at Ed. His voice broke the silence, "This meeting is over, we will continue it another day." Ed quickly grabbed his jacket and briefcase and stormed out of the room slamming doors as his left.

Once Ed was out of earshot the others spoke.

"Something is up and Ed is behind it. I worry for this council and the overall direction of New Vegas." Julie was the first to voice her concerns. "He is set on draining every resource out of the people and not protecting them when they need it. We can not let this happen."

"Agreed" They all spoke at once. No matter their differences of opinion, vision, or goals they all knew that NCR control had to stay at a minimum.

"We need Darian to help us. Ed controls all of the NCR troops left in the Mojave, but Darian has sway. He is the hero of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam." Clayton spoke with reverence towards the courier, without him New Vegas would look a lot different.

"Yes but you know he has a lot on his plate. A lot of people look up to him for help. Even us." Julie always seemed to be the voice of reason. "He has many responsibilities, but you are right we need him, Ed is up to something and he would know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need you to send a securitron over to Primm."

"Why sir?"

"Because I would like a report on how they are doing and the supplies they need"

"Is that its true purpose or do you have an ulterior motive?"

"You know me all too well, Yes Man. While it is there I want it to get into contact with Johnson Nash. Tell him that I need him to know how the other people in town feel about the NCR presence."

"Are you having doubts about your decision?"

"Daily, Bitter springs is still a shit hole. I would have thought they would have fixed the place up and helped everybody but nothing has happened, and they wont let me near the place. They say that everything is under control. There are less and less troops patrolling the streets and surrounding areas, crime is on the rise and it's been almost a year since NCR took over, It doesn't sit right with me." Darian never knew why he cared so much about the people in the Mojave, but he thought that since he caused this, that he was responsible for everyone.

"Ill send one right away sir"

"Thank you" Yes Man was the easiest person to talk to, as long as you remembered that if questioned by anyone else he was programmed to tell them everything he knew. Once you understood that and watched what you said around him then he was a great listener.

"Oh and also tell him that I have a business idea for him and I would like to discuss it personally with him. So tell him that after he has gathered the information that I want, see if he will travel here. Tell him that he can stay for a few days and enjoy the strip, he can bring his wife; if he says yes have the securtiron escort them here."

Darian assimilated into the job of Casino manager and ambassador for the people quickly. Once the NCR took over they started the council and appointed him to the head position. He struggled with the power for a while but accepted the responsibility and used it to help. Although most of the things that he did to help the people were eventually undone by the NCR military officials and the Ambassador. Ed was a pain in everyone's ass, yet people still liked him for some reason. Which is the only reason that he is still in his position. Constantly Ed and Darian would come to an impasse in an argument; they wouldn't be able to agree on something, Ed would show physical aggression, catch himself before violence broke out, then storm of. Darian never understood why he would leave without solving anything, but he was glad he never reverted to physical violence.

"Any word from Nellis?"

"No sir, my connection with the securitron I sent has been disconnected."

"What! How?"

"I don't know, would you like for me to send another one to check on the situation?"

"No I think I'll take a little trip up that way. See what is going on. I figure you can handle the casino by yourself?"

"Yes sir, I have everything under control. Ummmm"

"What is it?"

"There seems to be some trouble down stairs. There has been an exchange of gunfire"

"Gunfire?"

"Yes sir, it seems shots were exchange between a casino guest and a few securitrons.

"Shit! What happened?"

"I can quiet say sir, there is a nice measure of chaos occurring"

"Fuck! I'm going down there."

Darian quickly ran to the elevator, the design of the Penthouse suite was one of confusion and poor planning. The room was laid out around the elevator, which was directly in the center of the space. There was no direct route to the elevator nor was there a direct route to the sleeping area or kitchen, one could easily get lost. The designer managed to give it an open-air feeling while still blocking off some areas with walls. He ran around to the stairs that lead to the platform around the elevator. He punched the button for the casino floor and waited for the doors to open. He glanced at the display showing the elevators progress and saw that it was already at the lower level.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed

"Yes Man can you make this thing go any faster!"

"Let me try" Yes Mans A.I was transferable from the securitron that housed to the Mainframe computer that control the systems of the casino. After Mr. House was removed from his life support system, the casino had no one controlling it. The NCR gave the control of the Lucky 38 to Darian and he implanted Yes Man into the computer, giving him control of the casino and the securitrons. One of the stipulations of the agreement was that the securitrons could no longer patrol the strip. Their range of protection was limited to the Lucky 38. Leaving the strip to be patrolled by NCR military police. People of the strip felt that this was a welcome change, they felt more at ease, but problems arose with putting humans in control of security. They were more prone to making mistakes or bribed into looking the other way, but this is the way things are.

"There you go sir"

"Thank you" The numbers on the display showed that the elevator was moving faster. In a matter of seconds the elevator finally made it to the penthouse floor. Darian stepped in, he quickly adjusted his tie; his pinstriped suit was clean despite all of the dirt and dust of the penthouse. Even though he took over the Lucky 38 almost a year ago, he never let anyone us to the penthouse floor to clean it. He feared that with Yes Mans inability to say no to anyone, someone could take over the securitrons a cause chaos in the wasteland.

Yes Man not understanding that humans are not built like the monowheeled, titanium housed securitrons, plunged the elevator down the shaft. Trying to get him there as quickly as possible. Darian held on to the side rails for dear life, hoping that the elevator would stop before crashing into the bottom of the shaft. Luckily Yes Man stopped the elevator a few seconds before it reached the Casino floor. Through the doors he could hear frantic yelling and when the doors opened he saw why.

The elevator opens directly onto a platform just big enough to have a few chairs and tables along with the securitrons who protected the elevator. There are a set of stairs leading to the main floor of the casino. Just like the penthouse, the elevator is in the middle of the room. When stepping out of the elevator the bar is located on the right opposite the cashier's booth. Despite the height of the Lucky 38 the interior space was cramped. The two securitrons protect the elevator at all times, making sure that no one attempted to get on it unless they were allowed.

He saw four securitrons standing in a circle near the door to the outside. They were facing the gathering crowd. A body lay on the floor in the circle of securitrons. A deep red puddle was forming under the body. Darian was shocked, what had happened? He ran to the front of the crowd to find his answers.

"Its ok people, just calmly return to your tables. You will all get your money back." Darian tried to reason with the people that everything was ok. He didn't want the place erupting into chaos. He approached one of the securitrons.

"What happened here?"

"Everything is under control. The suspect has been dealt with."

"What?" Before he had the chance to see the body, Buster approached him.

"Sorry sir, it was out of my control."

"What happened?"

Buster or Little Buster as he used to be called now worked at the Lucky 38. He finally got out of the bounty hunting trade after the NCR took over. He approach Darian for a job and he gave him the position of being the head of casino floor security. Even though most of the security consisted of robots, he thought that if he put a human in charge, he might be able to solve some problems that the robots could not.

"I saw him sitting at the blackjack table, I went to check on the cashiers, I went into the booth and that's when I heard the gunshots but I didn't see what happened. I tried to run over but with the security measure the cage doors automatically went into lockdown and I was stuck in there, I tried to punch in the code to open the door but it took awhile. I open the door and saw you." Buster's voice was calm; he didn't panic in stressful situations.

"Shit! What happened here?" Darian turned to talk to one of the securitrons. He tried to talk to it calmly but he was starting to raise his voice.

"The offender has been dealt with sir" the dry computerized voice of the securitron annoyed Darian.

"I can see that but what happened?"

"The offender was caught trying to steal a large stack of chips from the casino. He made for the exit but was stopped before he reached the door"

"Why were there chips out in the open?" Darian still didn't fully understand the interworking's of a casino.

"Shift change Sir." Buster knew Darian would rather talk to a human then a robot. He helped in any way he could.

Darian walked over to the body and kneeled down next to it. He determined that it was a man considering his large stature. His coat was stained with so much blood; the courier had trouble determining the color of it. Eight or nine bullet holes were scattered over his torso. He was dead before he hit the ground. Darian contemplated why this man would attempt to steal from the casino, was he needing money? There are more constructive ways to get it, he could have just asked. Darian always told people that he could provide a job for a person in need.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. He just came in and sat down at the table." Buster had a keen eye and had the ability to watch people very closely.

Darian put his hands under the body of the assailant. With his hand now soaking in blood, he grabbed the jacket and lifted it. He wanted to see his face. Under his body were the Lucky 38 chips, soaked in blood. Darian saw his face; he was white with dirty blond hair. He looked to be in his early 30's, he had very broad shoulders one of the most muscular men he has every seen.

"No wonder it took several bullets to take him down." Darian said to himself. He felt his chest for any form of ID, something that had his name on it. He found something that felt as if it were piece of metal. Darian ripped open his jacket and saw what it was.

"Oh Fuck" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Buster questioned

"A problem" he retorted.

Normally they wear them under their clothes but for some reason this trooper wore it out. The NCR dog tag held important information for the trooper wearing it, like name, blood type. NCR dog tags have special holopad screens on them to also tell rank and unit. The dead troopers read, Joseph Aller, AB positive, sergeant, 19th Military Police unit.


End file.
